


SF9 Idea/Drabble Dump

by persont



Series: Persont's SF9 stuff [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Plz be a Something, Somethings are Good, and sf9 is amazing, as always, but actually, but anyway, but hwi baby is cute, but ill try to make it Something?, but im working on it, but lbr when is he not, chani is savage sometimes, dawons not gonna appear too much because i cannot seem to characterize him yet, guess im an fnc stan now, idk what this actually is, like Inseong is floppy, like literally the floppiest, new sf9 stan here, okeeee, plz be patient, sf9 is extra, so cute, sorry bout that, taeyang too im sry, wheeeeee, yeah im sorry, yeah it took me like too weeks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persont/pseuds/persont
Summary: Just my dump of SF9 ideas/ headcanons/ drabbles/ ficlets/fics I'll never write.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to help meee.  
> Some of these drabbles are prompt claims I'm working for SF9 Prompts (https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SF9Prompts)  
> and Twitter Prompts (https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twitter_Prompts_SF9)
> 
> I apologize for any cringiness or bad writing and take full responsibility. These characters are not mine. Please don't steal my work.  
> Feel free to ask to borrow some ideas though~.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It's not that Chanhee hates Inseong; he just thinks that his brother is too good for him. Inseong should prove himself.

I guess I'll start with a prompt I signed up for in the prompt thingy.

Prompt: It's not that Chanhee hates Inseong; he just thinks that his brother is too good for him. Inseong should prove himself.  
Pairing: Inseong x Youngbin

Notes:probably gonna be a bit (a LOT) cliche but whoop. Savage Chani is a must, really sappy and perfect binseong also, and lets also have Chani in denial. Inseong is just his awkward really oblivious self and Youngbin loves everything that Inseong does. Youngbin+Chani are rlly close, and Binseong are really touchy

Oh my god I'm so excited for this one~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr! I'm willing to talk everything SF9 (especially headcanons and fnc psychology) or FNC. I don't write fics for all my fandoms but I'll talk!
> 
> Here's me on tumblr, btw: https://raven-blackwillows.tumblr.com


	2. Chani and his tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chani's been home schooled ever since childhood and even then, his grades fail to reach the level of his parents' expectations. When the new tutor comes into his life, not only his grades face a remarkable change but also his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to help meee.  
> Some of these drabbles are prompt claims I'm working for SF9 Prompts (https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SF9Prompts)  
> and Twitter Prompts (https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twitter_Prompts_SF9)
> 
> I apologize for any cringiness or bad writing and take full responsibility. These characters are not mine. Please don't steal my work.  
> Feel free to ask to borrow some ideas though~.

Prompt; Chani's been home schooled ever since childhood and even then, his grades fail to reach the level of his parents' expectations. When the new tutor comes into his life, not only his grades face a remarkable change but also his heart.

Pairing: they didn't specify, so its up to meeeeeee. Inseong is honestly the best person to use here...1)hes the 'brain' but also is fun and acts like an idiot 2)inseong might've ended up as a teacher irl anyway 3) inseong looks amazing in glasses (so does dawon, but inseong!)

Side pairings: maybe use hwi?i wonder how hwi and idk. dawon or jaeyoon is a must for one of inseongs friends. youngbin or rowoon must wander in and be a Mom at some point, 

Notes; might have to cut down the age difference- maybe 2 or 3 years older than Chani? I'm pretty sure I want Insass in this one. if i have insass though, i have to tone down chanis savagery...:(.  
insass can be more polite abt it i guess?? and chani... i dont think he should be a slacker...maybe i should go more emo with him>< halp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr! I'm willing to talk everything SF9 (especially headcanons and fnc psychology) or FNC. I don't write fics for all my fandoms but I'll talk. 
> 
> Here's me on tumblr, btw: https://raven-blackwillows.tumblr.com


	3. Jaeseong ooooooooooh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we have sf9's (basically) official shipp~
> 
> Prompt: Jaeyoon is disappointed when Inseong cuts him off everytime before he can say 'I love you' because he doesn't understand why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to help meee.  
> Some of these drabbles are prompt claims I'm working for SF9 Prompts (https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SF9Prompts)  
> and Twitter Prompts (https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twitter_Prompts_SF9)
> 
> I apologize for any cringiness or bad writing and take full responsibility. These characters are not mine. Please don't steal my work.  
> Feel free to ask to borrow some ideas though~.

Prompt: Jaeyoon is disappointed when Inseong cuts him off everytime before he can say 'I love you' because he doesn't understand why.  
Pairing: Jaeyoon x Inseong.  
(wow i'm writing so much inseong idk why but hes cute so idc)

Theme song(s): most of CNBLUE's 7oCN album (Between us, It's you, Manito, Calling you, Royal Rumble) 

side pairings? i think zuwoon might be good- im going with the married couples for this one, so hwichan too? i def need rowoon lowkey being inseongs bff, and then zuho attempting (but failing) at giving advice on somebodys love life cause we all know zuho is That Type (and its hilarious). i should try to make dawon be a thing in this one...

Notes: extra lovable jaeyoon, extra lovable inseong, both have to be sweet and bffs i swear this is cliche but i WANT TO WRITE THIS CLICHE. I'll tone down ajumma jaeyoon, and diva jaeyoon a bit (not too much cause lets go extra line!) and i'll tone down crazy fennec fox and insass too and go for a sweeter, cuter inseong. jaeyoon has been spotted almost babying inseong sometimes and is gonna think hes adorable. they're v touchy feely. 

length is an issue??? if i want it long i should def throw in some jealousy (probs more on jaeyoons part, cause inseong doesnt seem like hed show it enough?)  
but if short its just gonna be friends battling the In Between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song rec! SF9's seniors CNBLUE are amazing and listen to their 7oCN album~


	4. Seokwoo and Zuho arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble! Seokwoo moves into a new apartment, and Zuho, of course is helping him. It's a part of something I'm writing, but idk, tbh.

  
  


“You sure this is it?” Zuho asks, brushing his pink-gray hair out of his eyes and stepping (read: falling) out of the car. The sun’s out, highlighting his sharp, handsome face and his already sharp eyes squint even further and Seokwoo can’t help but note how intimidating his best friend looks.

“Yeah,” Seokwoo answers mindlessly, looking around. “Isn’t it so much better than my old place?”

“Definitely,” Zuho agrees, fumbling the trunk catch open.

“And I’m just across the street from you!”

“Seokwooooo, stop being such a mom,” Zuho whines, grunting as he tries to lift the biggest suitcase in there, a maroon trunk decorated with approximately five billion stickers.  

But Seokwoo’s too busy staring.

At what, you ask?

A boy.  

 

(What else, honestly? Seokwoo is proudly a Fabulous Gay Man **TM** , and hey, the boy seems cute, so naturally....)

 

A boy stumbles into the parking lot. He’s dressed in a cotton-candy pink sweatshirt and perfectly tight, shredded black jeans with a black snapback stuck on at the weirdest angle on his head. He’s juggling what looks to be about 5 bags, some boxes, and a folder of some sort in a massive painstakingly created, wildly teetering sculpture. He's cute.

 

“I bet he lives in the building, I wonder if he needs help. I mean, there’s a huge chance that he’ll be a neighbor, right?” Seokwoo wonders aloud.

“No.” Zuho’s already judging him so hard, but honestly, at the moment, Seokwoo could care less. “You’ve been in this neighborhood for what, 5 seconds and you’ve already decided to chase a cute boy?”

Seokwoo ignores him. (Some people just don’t know how to be positive) “Okay, I’ll ask then,” he decides, and lets a chuckle slip at Zuho’s look of complete exasperation.

“But your stuff!” his deep-voiced friend hisses.

“You stay, you might scare him off,” Seokwoo scolds, walking off.

“Seokwoo! What is he, a rabbit?”

“Nah, he looks more like a fox.”

“KIM SEOKWOO!”

 

Seokwoo dashes off. He needs to catch cute boy before he gets in the door (and yup, it’s his building too eeeeeeee).

  
He’s lucky, and slides to a stop in front of the boy, who almost drops everything in his arms in surprise. He looks to be a few inches shorter than Seokwoo but is still pretty tall, and he’s slimly built, minus the thick thighs that stretch his skinny jeans. But his face. It’s such a pretty shape, messy locks of brown hair falling naturally onto his forehead. His dark eyes are huge with sharp ends and they’re so unique, vaguely foxlike but also beautifully innocent looking. He’s not cute, he’s _gorgeous_ , and Seokwoo is going to have a hard time talking.

"Uhhhh...Hi?"


	5. Random Unrealized idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word vomit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nah.

So I've been just hanging around.  
But I kinda have an idea that I know I won't finish by myself. 

It's a series of fics titled Dictionary/ Collection (might change so it sounds better) of Obscure Sorrows. 

It would be a series of fics based on obscure feelings as prompts like   
Opia- the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable.  
or Jouska. or Rubatosis.   
Beautiful, beautiful words.

Or maybe someone could help me turn this into an actual collection? And have people claim the prompts! or a contest or a fic exchange. Idk.

 

I'd appreciate someone I can throw ideas at? Does anyone wanna talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr! I'm willing to talk everything SF9 (especially headcanons and fnc psychology) or FNC. I don't write fics for all my fandoms but I'll talk!
> 
> Here's me on tumblr, btw: https://raven-blackwillows.tumblr.com


	6. quick chapter idea thing who knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nahh

quick list of ideas i may or may not do: (if someone wants them they should go for it, plz tell me!)  
-gay red riding hood! au or gay into the woods!au (might use for mx but i write sf9 better so we'll see) [this ones kinda written]  
-more gay fairytales  
-zuseong anything cause i wanna see if i can write zuho at all.  
-my killer psychotic soulmate fic- it was written for bts but i dont write for them anymore so im finding an idol sufficiently scary enough to do this  
(problem: no one in sf9 is scary, so i might use mx. bUT i could youngbin and jaeyoon, even dawon or rowoon for the crazy killer role- i see hints of it in them sometimes)  
-prompt: lying on the floor and contemplating life in the dance studio. pairing: who knows. i might do hwitae again cause they're my deep couple. or maybe 93z, or i can try dawon.  
-prompt: sf9 member and honeyst member talk, pairing: who knows????  
-prompt:soulmate clock but chani and hwi hate each other at first sight??  
(i have to do a few more humoroues crack type fics cause hwiyoung (author) does the deeper ones)  
-unrequited! or mutual pining! roseong have been on my hit list for a while.  
-i have to do a jaeseong but i can't really write them yet I PROMISE I'm trying :'(  
-I wanna do something in canon!verse thats kinda serious and hyung-line centric and kind of focuses on their troubles because SF9's hyung line is sO mature and understanding when they're not being extra like they legit are so patient with the younger ones (esp. chani, he's still suffering from the effects puberty has on his temper- he's still a bit immature and the hyungs seem really understanding about it or that's what I noticed at least)  
-navel-gazing with dawon and another member  
-hwi and zuho thinking about their rapping.  
-something jaeyoon-centric, he doesn't get enough love lets all love jaeyoon guys.

-i started a series called deus ex machina- might be multifandom, might not be- but it's gonna be a oneshot series with themes related to deus ex machina. i kinda love the idea of it cause im a sap who doesn't like writing tragic endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! I'm willing to talk everything SF9 (especially headcanons and fnc psychology) or FNC. I don't write fics for all my fandoms but I'll talk. 
> 
> Here's me on tumblr, btw: https://raven-blackwillows.tumblr.com  
> I'm persont on AFF too~


End file.
